


Seventeen

by peachymoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, college freshman!johnny, high school senior!taeyong, it has surprisingly lot of dialouge, they are just cute boyfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymoon/pseuds/peachymoon
Summary: Johnny gets more for his birthday than what he ever dreamed about.





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I wanted to post something for Johnny's birthday. Happy Birthday, Johnny! I love you, thanks for making me happy every day. What would we do without you... ♡♡
> 
> I enjoyed writing this a lot, so I hope you guys will enjoy reading it just as much!
> 
> And finally, special shout out to my lovely friends, Alice, Elisa and Gabs for reading it while I was writing, and giving me their opinion as well as validating my needy ass lmao
> 
> Title is from Troye Sivan's Seventeen, for no other reason than me loving that song and listening to it a lot while writing. Also I guess Taeyong is like 17-18 in this because... high school senior. Yeah... I'm bad with titles. And with summaries.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~!

“Happy Birthday, Johnny!”

Johnny stands frozen at the entrance of his dorm room, taking in the sight of his closest friends all being there. They are grinning at him widely with ridiculous party hats perched on top of their heads.

Taeyong - his lovely, _lovely_ boyfriend of six months - squeezes their intertwined hands. It takes the older a few seconds to realise it was all planned out by him, and a sudden wave of adoration washes over him.

He can’t help on letting out a soft laugh as he pulls Taeyong into a soft kiss. The younger is eager to reciprocate it, arms winding around the taller’s shoulder, ignoring the fake gagging noises their friend group rewards them with.

 

**

 

“Are you happy?” Taeyong asks later, after everyone finally left. It’s only the two of them in the room, and they are laying on Johnny’s bed. Taeyong’s head is resting on the older’s chest who has his fingers tangled in his hair.

“I am.” Johnny hums, and Taeyong can hear the smile in his voice. “I'm really happy.”

Taeyong moves just so he could look at his boyfriend's face, and his heart skips a beat when their eyes meet. “I'm glad,” the younger beams at him. “You seemed to be so bummed about not being able to go home for your birthday, and this was the best idea I was able to come up with, and…”

Words get stuck in his throat when Johnny reaches up and places his palm on his cheek. “You're rambling.” He chuckles softly, and Taeyong can feel his cheeks are tinted with the faintest hint of pink. “It was perfect. It was beyond perfect. I was aware that I wouldn't be able to go home for every occasion when I chose to go to university in Seoul, and I didn't expect anything special. But you still managed to plan out something like this for me, even though I know how busy the last year in high school can be, and how hard you study all the time. I don't think you realise how wonderful you are, Yongie. And I just can't believe how lucky I am that you even noticed me, the awkward cousin of your best friend.”

Taeyong lets out a little squeak, and hides his face in his boyfriend's neck. Six months of dating, and he still can't get used to the countless of praises the older always showers him with.

Johnny pulls him closer and buries his nose in the soft black strands of the younger’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo before letting out a content sigh.

They just lay there like that for a little, a comfortable silence engulfing them, but it breaks quickly when Taeyong shifts their positions, suddenly hovering above Johnny, his knees pressing into his side.

There’s a shy smile playing on his lips, and all Johnny can think about is how damn lucky he is, to have someone as beautiful as Taeyong look at him like that.

“I really like you, Johnny.” The younger mumbles before leaning down to kiss him briefly, just the tiniest peck at the corner of his lips. “I really, _really_ like you.”

Johnny just gapes at the younger, and even if it wasn’t the first time Taeyong told him this, his heart is still skipping beats here and there. He has the other l-word on the tip of his tongue, and it’s just _so_ close to burst out of him. He gets no chance at blurting it out in the end though, because Taeyong is kissing him again, but this time it's longer and there's a tentative swipe of tongue against Johnny's lips.

Johnny's hands fly up to cup the smaller boy's cheeks when Taeyong licks into his mouth, and he can't help on the soft groan rumbling up from his throat when their tongues meet.

And while this is not exactly a new territory - they made out before, more times than they care to admit, and they even fooled around in some of their more daring moments, messy handjobs and even messier attempts at blowjobs -, they both freeze up momentarily. Pulling away, they are staring into each other's eyes, an unsaid question hanging above them and Johnny even forgets to breathe for a second.

Then Taeyong exhales loudly, maybe a little shakily, and somehow it changes the whole atmosphere.

It’s the smaller boy who initiates a kiss again, and it’s a kiss that has Johnny’s toes curling, one that hints at something _more_ , something unknown, and it makes him just as nervous as excited.

“Taeyong,” his voice cracks at the end, and he’d be embarrassed if the the way Taeyong is looking into his eyes wouldn’t make his insides churn. He slips a tentative hand under the shirt - _his_ shirt - engulfing the younger, letting it rest on his hip.

Taeyong soon finds himself pushed on his back, but there’s no hint of the well-known eagerness Johnny usually pins him to the mattress with while making out. No, Johnny is being gentle, every touch soft and he feels the older’s gaze on him the whole time.

“Johnny?” Taeyong’s voice is merely above a whisper, but there’s no real need for him being louder anyway, not when both of them are so focused on each other. Johnny just hums as a response. Taeyong sucks in a deep breath before opening his mouth again. “I want you.”

“I'm all yours, babe, you know it.” Johnny chuckles, and looks at his boyfriend fondly. He leans in, wanting to kiss the boy but he stops when Taeyong opens his mouth and speaks again.

“No, Johnny, I _want_ you,” Taeyong exasperatedly sighs, and the way he emphasized the word makes Johnny freeze. “I want you in every possible way.”

Johnny just stares at him for a few moments, widened eyes searching for something on Taeyong’s face or in his gaze before he lifts his hand - Taeyong notes it shaking a bit - and places it on Taeyong’s cheek.

“A-are you,” he starts then stops for a moment, hesitating. It’s almost comical to see this big, almost intimidating-looking boy looking so nervous, and Taeyong can’t help but smile a little. “Are you sure…?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life as I am in what I feel for you,” Taeyong nods, and it makes a sudden flash of determination light up in Johnny’s eyes. “I want it to be you.”

Johnny lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a whine and he leans in to capture Taeyong’s lips. The younger grasps into the shirt he is wearing and pulls him closer to encourage him in deepening the kiss.

And Johnny does that, coaxing the smaller boy into parting his lips slightly so he could slide his tongue inside his mouth, and his hand wanders under the shirt Taeyong is wearing, fingers lightly brushing against his nipple. It elicits a small gasp from Taeyong, and Johnny can feel his own body turning warmer and his cock already hardening from that.

“God, Taeyong,” he pants when they have to eventually break the kiss for air, but neither of them minds it, not when they hurriedly get the clothes off of each other, leaving them only in their boxers.

There have been several occasions where they’ve seen each other’s nearly naked bodies, but none of those have been like this, so filled with emotions. Johnny can’t keep his eyes off of Taeyong, the way his milky skin seems to glow against his dark sheets. His fingers itch to touch him.

It feels very satisfying to know he actually can allow to indulge himself.

He lets his palm rest on Taeyong’s thigh, and he pulls his legs apart so he could settle in between them, hips aligned, but barely touching. It’s not very comfortable, having to hold himself up a bit, but Johnny doesn’t complain, his mind too full of wanting everything to be perfect for Taeyong to care about anything else.

He presses his forehead to Taeyong’s and smiles.

“Hey,” he mumbles.

“Hey yourself.” He feels Taeyong’s fingers run up on his nape, his fingers grabbing his hair. The light scratch of nails against his scalp feels nice, _too_ nice, and Johnny exhales loudly.

“Yongie, are you...” Johnny’s voice is unsure and it makes Taeyong roll his eyes.

“Yes, Johnny I am absolutely very sure about this. I have been for a while. You have no idea how much I’ve been waiting for tonight to happen. I wanted to gift you all of myself,” he tightens his grip on Johnny’s hair, and shifts his hips upwards so their clothed semis brush against each other briefly. It makes Johnny choke on air. Taeyong’s voice is a bit higher as he continues. “So _please_ make me yours in every way.”

“Wow, okay, cool,” Johnny releases a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding back, and he chuckles nervously. “It’s just I’ve never gotten as far as… actual intercourse, and uh. I don’t ever want to hurt you just because I can’t control myself or something.”

“Johnny, _baby_ ,” Taeyong places his hands firmly on Johnny’s cheeks and looks at him with a serious look on his face - though the older can see the slight amusement glinting in his eyes. “Firstly, I’m happy to know this is something new for you too. A new chapter we can open and discover together. But also I know what to expect. I did my research. And I know you, I know you would make sure I’m okay and I trust you. You know I would stop you if things are too much. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Great.” Taeyong’s fingers find their way back into the older’s hair. “Now please stop holding yourself up, I can feel your muscles tensing, and I just really want to feel you against me.”

There’s clear amusement in his voice, and Johnny loves how it turns into a gasp as he lowers his hips and their crotches brush against each other more firmly. He smirks a little as he grinds down experimentally a few times and Taeyong rewards him with tiny mewls after each roll of his hips.

Their lips meet again in a searing kiss, and Johnny lets his hand wander down on Taeyong's body, before it eventually stops on his hip. He hooks a finger into the hem of his briefs and starts pulling it down, relishing the way it makes his boyfriend suck in a breath.

They break apart, and Johnny is quick to get rid of their underwear.

“ _Shit_ , you are so beautiful,” he mutters, but loudly enough for Taeyong to hear him.

Normally, Taeyong would get shy from how Johnny is looking at him, the unabashed way of the older’s eyes roaming on his body. This time though, he just giggles. “You actually cursed!”

“And I’m pretty sure I will curse more as the night unfolds. You make me break all my principles.” Johnny sighs dramatically. “The power you have on me, Lee Taeyong…”

His monologue is broken when suddenly his back hits the mattress, and he has Taeyong - in his full naked glory, his mind supplies - straddling him.

“You talk too much,” he grins at him. Johnny just moves his hands to his waist and squeezes it as a response. “There are so many things you could use those pretty lips of yours instead.”

Johnny is so ready to have some witty response, but it flees from his mind as soon as Taeyong has his teeth pulling on his lower lip.

He chases after his lips, wanting a proper kiss instead of the teasing Taeyong is torturing him with. The younger giggles, clearly enjoying the fact he has the other entirely wrapped around his finger.

Johnny tightens his grip on Taeyong's waist, and shifts their position to have him under him again. He doesn't hesitate to wrap his fingers around his cock, loving the whine that leaves his lips once he starts stroking him quickly. And it's maybe a bit too quick, but Taeyong doesn't mind, no, he really doesn't, he arches his hip in hopes of more friction.

“I could use my lips for more things, huh?” He starts kissing down on Taeyong's body - hands relentlessly working on making him harder -, stopping at his nipples to lick the hardening buds. He hums contentedly after hearing a soft whimper from the younger, and continues his way downwards.

He eventually halts his route, raising his head just before he gets to his hips. Taeyong pouts, not yet having enough of feeling Johnny's mouth against his skin. He is ready to whine for more, but then Johnny licks the tip of his dick, lapping up the precum already glistening at the slit.

Taeyong's breath hitches and he can feel his orgasm building up slowly as the older takes his length into his mouth, teeth grazing along the veins bulging through the skin.

“ _Johnny_ ,” he moans, and said boy quickly decides that it's his most favourite sound in the world. “I won't last long like this. _Please…_ ”

Johnny frowns, not quite getting it, but then realisation dawns upon him, and he sits up. He lets his eyes rest on Taeyong's body for a second before a shaky breath leaves his lips.

“Okay…” he reaches for a stray pillow that fell on the floor at some point, and nudges at Taeyong's hips, urging him to lift his body a little so he can slip it under him. “Okay, I can do this.”

He moves to open his drawer, taking out a small bottle and a box then throws them next to Taeyong.

“You seem to be prepared,” Taeyong chuckles - but there's a hint of nervousness in his voice now -, and Johnny blushes.

“Uh, I also… did some research.” He takes the small bottle into his hands, and stares at it for a few moments. “I was caught with some… questionable tabs opened on my laptop by Sehunnie. The next day him and Taeil hyung threw a plastic bag at me with all these stuff.”

“How nice of them,” Taeyong snorts. “I wish I knew about it though, then I wouldn’t have bought some with myself.”

“You’ve really been planning this for a while...” Johnny shakes his head in disbelief, but he smiles a little. He uncaps the bottle, smearing some of it’s content on his fingers, hoping his body warmth will make the coldness of the lube a bit less uncomfortable for his boyfriend.

He parts Taeyong’s legs, pushing his knees up enough to have his hole on display. He spreads his ass cheeks, trailing his middle finger along the rim before settling at his entrance.

Then he pushes it in, and Taeyong gasps, making him stop for a second.

“Don’t stop, I can handle it,” Taeyong hurriedly blurts it out, wiggling his hips to get the finger deeper in him. “It feels nicer than my fingers do.”

Sudden mental images of Taeyong fingering himself fill Johnny’s mind, and it easily makes him strip down a layer of uncertainty. He pulls his finger out, then pushes back with more bravado, repeating the movement until he gets into a steady rhythm, Taeyong’s little moans encouraging him to keep going.

“I can take more,” Johnny can hear the impatience in Taeyong’s voice, and he is quick to comply, adding a second finger. The stretch hurts a bit and it makes Taeyong groan, but it’s still nothing he can’t deal with.

The hint of paint fades quickly, and Taeyong finds himself asking for more soon, voice jumping an octave when Johnny crooks his fingers just at the right angle, and his fingertips brush against his prostate.

The third finger hurts more, but Taeyong doesn’t care, the pain being secondary to the pleasure hitting him in waves every single time Johnny manages to hit him where he needs it the most.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he arches his back once it becomes too much yet not enough. “Please, please, _please,_ your fingers are not enough, I want more. I want to cum with you in me.”

Taeyong sounds absolutely wrecked, and Johnny could come untouched just from listening to his voice, the fact it’s him who makes Taeyong be like that turning him on more than anything ever.

“Okay, this is really happening,” he mumbles to himself as he rolls the condom on his erection then coates it with an unnecessary amount of lube, not caring how it drips down on the blanket.

He is entirely entranced by Taeyong and the way he is laying on his bed, chest heaving in rapid motion, and legs still spread apart, making it easier for Johnny to kneel between them.

He positions himself to his entrance, but before he pushes in, he reaches for Taeyong’s hand, lacing their fingers together. It makes the boy look up at him through hooded eyes, and a subtle nod is what makes Johnny start sliding inside him.

Taeyong’s lips part in a silent gasp, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, because god, it does hurt, the stretch nothing like he has ever experienced before. But it’s not a bad kind of pain - sure, it’s still something he could live without - so when Johnny stops for a moment after noticing the tears, Taeyong just shakes his head. “Don’t stop.”

And Johnny doesn’t argue, by now he knows it’s better to just do what Taeyong tells him, so he keeps going until he is all the way in. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I am, just… Give me a few moments so I could get used to this.” Taeyong’s voice is strained, but there are countless emotions swimming in his eyes, none of them being negative, so Johnny knows it’s going to be fine.

He leans down, kissing Taeyong gently, to maybe distract him from the pain.

Taeyong soon wraps his legs around his waist. “ _Move,_ ” he whispers into the kiss.

Johnny’s eyes are trained on Taeyong’s face the entire time he is slowly pulling himself out until it’s only just the head inside Taeyong before pushing back just as slowly, searching for the slightest indication of him wanting to stop.

“Taeyong, fuck, you feel so amazing around me,” he groans as he slides into him entirely for the nth time, thrusts gradually picking up a steady pace as the crease between Taeyong’s eyebrows is smoothing out, and he can see the hints of pleasure appear on his face.

“Oh my god, Johnny,” a loud moan rips out of Taeyong’s throat after a particularly good angle Johnny manages to thrust into him with. “Please, right _there_.”

Johnny’s hands find Taeyong’s thighs at some point, fingers digging into skin as he pounds into his ass harder. He is trying to find that spot again, the one that made his boyfriend so vocal. And he succeeds, judging from the way Taeyong’s voice gets louder with every thrust, and it makes a wave of pride spread through his voice.

“I’m so close...” Taeyong’s back arches up from the bed, and Johnny can feel his own release being not far either. He wraps his fingers around Taeyong’s neglected cocks and starts jerking him off, the movements matching his thrusts.

It doesn’t take too long until, - with a broken moan of his name-, Taeyong comes, splurts of white painting his chest.

Johnny’s following him soon, the way Taeyong clenches around him after orgasming making him fall, and he spills into the condom while still buried deep inside the boy.

He holds himself up for a few moments, panting, before he pulls out of the younger. He gets rid of the condom before he flops down next to Taeyong, pulling him into his arms.

Taeyong nuzzles into him, his face buried in his neck.

“Wow,” Johnny mutters after a few moments of silence, and Taeyong lets out a soft chuckle. “Are you okay tough, Yongie?”

“Never been better, babe. I might not be able to walk tomorrow though,” he hums, fingers drawing circles on Johnny’s chest. “Worth it though.”

“I’m glad,” Johnny smiles. “This was amazing. _You_ were amazing.”

Johnny feels the lips against his neck widen into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my thing~
> 
> If you want to, feel free to say hi on my [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/johntyongs) or my [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/younghojong)! :D


End file.
